Siempre Habrá Esperanza
by TaniaSwan
Summary: Cuando Clementine se da por vencida en un mundo en el que la muerte reina, un hombre volverá a darle la esperanza que necesita.
1. Chapter 1

Alzo la mirada al débil fuego frente a mi. No sé cuánto tiempo he debido estar perdida en mis pensamientos, pero rápidamente deseo haber seguido así, ya que me doy cuenta del frío que empieza a hacer, haciéndome estremecer. Dejando escapar un suspiro desplazo la mirada hacia la izquierda para contemplar a mi compañera. Christa, pobre mujer. Todo lo que ha sufrido; la perdida de Omid y de su hijo frente a sus ojos... Y aun así se mantiene en pie, manteniendo a ambas vivas. Aun me siento culpable por la muerte de Omid. Él me dijo bien claro que vigilase mis cosas. «¡Que tonta fui!» si no hubiese dejado la pistola... ahora Christa apenas me habla, solo cuando es necesario. Otro suspiro escapa de mi boca y me atrevo a hablar.

—Christa... Háblame— No puedo soportar más esta distancia entre nosotras, no cuando nos necesitamos. Solo recibo un suspiro como respuesta a la vez que se levanta y se dirige al fuego. Agacho la cabeza. Hacía un par de horas que habíamos logrado atrapar a aquella comadreja, pero el fuego era demasiado débil y no parecía ni haberse hecho un poco. —Esto nunca va a funcionar— La oigo decir después de unos segundos de silencio y alzo de nuevo la cabeza para mirarla. —Mira esto... es patético— Dice haciendo referencia al fuego. Razón no le faltaba. —La madera está demasiado húmeda para quemarse. Hay más humo que llamas... A este paso, estaremos comiendo esto para el desayuno—

—Está bien. Puedo esperar— Digo en la compresión, aunque se de sobra que Christa al igual que yo, está deseando poder comerse esa comadreja. «¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comimos algo decente? ya ni lo recuerdo...» La voz de Christa me saca de mis pensamientos. —Todo lo que hacemos es esperar. ¿Y para qué...? Tú deberías hacer esto, no yo.— Se levanta para hacerme cara por primera vez en el día. —Encender fuego para poder cocinar y permanecer cálida. Es algo que tienes que ser capaz de hacer Clementine. De lo contrario...— Su voz se apaga. Se perfectamente lo que quiere decir. Pienso antes de hablar. —Necesitamos encontrar un grupo. Gente en quien confiar. Hemos estado por nuestra cuenta mucho tiempo—

—¿Confiar? ¿Crees que puedes confiar en alguien allá afuera? No ahora. No más— En el fondo sé que tiene razón, hace dos años que no vemos gente buena... Pero también sé que sigue habiendo, allá en algún sitio, sigue habiendo gente buena en la que poder confiar. Yo lo sé. De repente un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo a causa del frío. Llevamos bastante rato aquí paradas y eso no es nada bueno. Me abrazo a mi misma. —Me estoy congelando—

—Crees que esto es malo, espera a que lleguemos a Wellington, ahí háblame de frío. Si lo hacemos. Todavía tenemos un par de duros meses por delante. Esta lluvia se convertirá en agua-hielo, luego hielo, hasta nieve. No será fácil— Después de la muerte de Omid, su único objetivo era llegar a Wellington para poner al bebé a salvo pero... Hace alrededor de un mes que parece haber vuelto a replanteárselo. Es arriesgado y sera difícil, pero es nuestra mejor apuesta. —¿Podremos llegar tan lejos?—

—Tal vez. No lo sé. Solo debemos seguir moviéndonos al norte. Estamos seguras que no nos podemos quedar aquí— Vuelve a hacerse el silencio, pero no uno incómodo. «Espero que valga la pena y sea seguro allí... Lee, contigo todo se veía mejor, ¿tú qué harías?» —Extraño a Lee— Digo sin pensar, pero realmente, lo extraño. Christa me mira con simpatía. —Estoy segura de que lo haces— Se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse. —Iré a buscar más leña, tú solo mantén el fuego encendido— La veo desaparecer entre los árboles y vuelvo a suspirar mirando al débil fuego. Encogiéndome de hombros me levanto y me dirijo hacia mi mochila. Nada más abrirla me recibe el pedazo de foto de Lee que conseguí rescatar de la farmacia. La recojo y la observo con tristeza, cuanta falta me hace. La guardo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y lo siguiente que veo en la mochila es el dibujo de Kenny, Katjaa y Duck. A ellos también los extraño mucho, sobre todo a Duck. También me guardo el dibujo en el bolsillo y por fin veo el encendedor. Dejo la mochila y me vuelvo a acercar al fuego que está prácticamente apagado. Me encojo de hombros y enciendo el encendedor para quemar el leño. Lo dejo entre la leña y para mi agrado comienzan a salir llamas, aunque todavía no es lo suficientemente bueno como para cocinar la comadreja. —Mejor, pero todavía no es suficiente. Las llamas son demasiado bajas— A poca distancia veo un tronco y me dirijo a él. —Esto se podría quemar...— Vuelvo a dirigirme a la leña y coloco el tronco. Ahora luce un poco mejor... De repente me sobresalto al escuchar unas voces cerca de donde estoy. Me levanto asustada y comienzo a avanzar entre los árboles en busca del origen de las voces. Cuanto más me acerco mejor puedo escucharlas y puedo decir que no suenan nada amigables. De repente veo a una persona ser empujada y rodeada. «¡Christa!»

Continuará...


	2. Sola de nuevo

Jadeo y me oculto tras un árbol para no ser descubierta. Oigo a Christa hablar. —E-Estoy por mi cuenta...— Un hombre la apunta en la cabeza con su pistola. —¡Deja de mentir, mujer!— «¡Oh no, Christa! Piensa algo...» —Solo soy yo...— Sigue diciendo ella y un segundo hombre la apunta también a la cabeza. —¡Vamos chicos, ella no lo está diciendo!— Miro al suelo y veo una piedra. La cojo rápidamente y antes de que uno de ellos apriete el gatillo la lanzo haciendo que impacte en la cara de uno. —¡CHRISTA, CORRE!— Christa comienza a correr hacia otro lado y yo corro de vuelta. —¡Hey!— Grita uno de ellos y escucho a Christa gritar y de seguido un disparo. «No...» Sigo corriendo todo lo que mis piernas me permiten atravesando el lugar donde me encontraba antes. No hay tiempo para recoger la mochila. Miro hacia atrás y veo que uno de ellos me sigue.

«Genial, al que le impactó la piedra.» —¡Ven aquí, joder! ¡AHORA!— Me oculto tras un árbol. Mi pulso está a cien. —¡Hija de puta!— «Tranquila... tranquila...» —Ven aquí, chica. No estoy bromeando, joder— Comienza a caminar hacia donde estoy escondida. «¡Mierda! Me va a descubrir.» Salgo corriendo de mi escondite y el hombre me ve. —¡Mierda! ¡Ven aquí, joder!— Comienza a perseguirme y casi me tropiezo. Está pisandome los talones. Me deslizó por debajo de un tronco y sigo corriendo. —Maldita sea— Eso me a dado algo más de distancia entre nosotros. «Por poco...» Pero no puedo celebrarlo porque me encuentro con un caminante frente a mi. Lo esquivo por los pelos y el hombre que me persigue lo derriba y lo mata pisandole la cabeza. Busco a mi alrededor y arrancó una rama, algo con lo que poder defenderme. El hombre se abalanza sobre mi pero lo esquivo y le clavo en el hombro la rama. —¡Arrrgh! Dios, ¡¿me estás jodiendo?!— Sigo corriendo. «Aaahh, ¡no consigo quitármele de encima...! ¡Mierda!» Freno de golpe cayendome hacia atrás. Un río en frente mía. Me levanto pero antes de que pueda reanudar la carrera el hombre me sujeta por detrás inmovilizandome. —¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!—

—¡Deja de retorcerte!— «¡Bien, tú lo has querido!» Le muerdo el pulgar con ganas y él comienza a gritar. —¡Aaaah! ¡Ay, suelta pequeña zorra, joder!— Sangre sale de su dedo y termina liberándome. Corriendo me meto en un tronco y él me agarra un pié. Comienzo a patearle pero me saca y comienza a arrastrarme. «¡Maldita sea!» Desesperadamente intento aferrarme a algo y consigo agarrarme a un árbol. —¡Chica, estoy perdiendo la puta paciencia!— Pega un tirón que me obliga a soltar el árbol y se pone encima mía agarrándome las muñecas. —¡Deja de patear, joder!— Veo a un caminante detrás de una roca intentando alcanzarnos y con todas mis fuerzas le doy una patada al hombre lanzándolo contra él y le agarra el brazo. —¡No, mierda!— Comienzo a retroceder y otro caminante detrás mía me agarra del brazo. «¡No!» Tiro de mi brazo intentando zafarme y el hombre que me persigue tira de mi, liberándome de su agarre pero otro viene enfrente nuestra y rápidamente me aparto. Al tipo no le da tiempo y el caminante se abalanza sobre él mordiéndole en el cuello.

Echo a correr pero están por todos los lados, esquivo uno y me encuentro otro en frente, corro hacia atrás de nuevo y me tropiezo callendo sobre mi trasero. «¡Estoy rodeada! ¿Y ahora que...?» retrocedo y mi mano de encuentra con una piedra. Algo mejor que nada. Se la lanzo a uno de ellos pero como es obvio, no sirve de nada, son demasiados. Sigo retrocediendo hasta que doy con el borde del río y me caigo en el agua congelada. Salgo a la superficie y comienzo a gritar. De repente todo es oscuridad...


	3. Gente en la que poder confiar

Mis ojos comienzan a abrirse lentamente y comienzo a toser. Me encuentro tumbada en la orilla del río, mis piernas todavía en el agua. Estoy congelada. Me levanto agarrándome el estomago, debo de haber tragado bastante agua, me duele. Miro a mi alrededor, todo esta demasiado tranquilo, ningún ruido, solo el del agua. —¿Hola?— Cómo esperaba, no recibo respuesta. Comienzo a caminar abrazándome a mi misma. Me paro a mirar una canoa partida por la mitad. A veces, cuando veo cosas así comienzo a preguntarme que habrá pasado con esa gente... Sigo avanzando y me encuentro con una escalera, rota también, cómo no. Pego un salto pero yo llego. «Vamos Clementine... Un poco más...» vuelvo a saltar y esta vez si consigo agarrarme. Subo y sigo avanzando.

—Christa, ¿estás ahí?— Nada. Veo un cadaver a mi derecha y me dirijo a él. Un caminante muerto, muerto de verdad. A mi izquierda veo una tumba, pero no quiero pararme a verla, no quiero llorar. Sigo el camino adentrándome en el bosque. Se que las posibilidades de encontrar a Christa son mínimas, y no digamos viva... Pero mantengo la esperanza, ¡quizá está bien y me está buscando también! Este bosque me da muy mal royo. No hago mas que escuchar ruidos por todas partes. Los pájaros, el crugir de los arboles, el viento... Estoy empezando a ponerme serviosa. Me topo con una señal de advertencia. Dice que cuidado con los osos, serpientes, lobos... Bueno, creo que eso es de lo que menos debo preocuparme ahora. Sigo avanzando y me encuentro con un tronco bloqueando el camino, lo salto con facilidad. Sopla el viento y me abrazo. Cada vez hace más frío. Me paro y miro a los lados. Solo hay árboles. «Genial, creo que me voy a perder aquí... Tranquila, ¿qué es lo peor que te puede pasar? ¿Que un caminante salga de un arbusto y te muerda el cuello? Já.» De repente se escucha un ruido y me pongo a alerta. «Debería dejar de pensar esas cosas...» Avanzo con cautela y un grupo de cuervos salen de un arbusto. —¡Aaah!— Me tapo la boca. «¡Mierda! ¡malditos cuervos!» Sigo avanzando, ahora muerta de miedo. Veo movimiento tras un arbusto y me acerco muy lentamente. «¿Eso es...? ¡No me lo creo! ¡Un perrito! ¿Cuánto hacía que no veía uno? Espero que sea amistoso»

El perro, que debe llegar hasta mis rodillas, esta muy flaco y su pelo marrón esta sucio y sin brillo. Pobre. Se gira hacia mí y comienza a gruñir. «O no.» —Está bien, chico. Está bien... — El perro se relaja. Me acerco y con suavidad le miro el collar, pone "Sam". —Encantada de conocerte, Sam— Sonrio y le acaricio la cabeza, ganándome unos gruñidos molestos. —Está bien. No te gusta eso. Entiendo. Lo siento— El perro se aleja de mi y comienza a rastrear. —¿Que está haciendo?— pregunto a nadie en especial. Sam ladra y sale corriendo. —Hey, ¿qué encontraste, chico? ¿A dónde vas? ¡Espera!— ¿De verdad espero que el perro me haga caso? Voy tras él y llego a una especie de campamento. Me asomo lentamente y parece no haber nadie. —¿Hola?— Sin respuesta. Sam comienza a dar vueltas alrededor. —Parece bastante desolado... Pero nunca se sabe—

Mi estomago se queja, hace mucho que no como nada. —Busquemos algo de comida por aquí— Miro al perro, no espero que me conteste. Me acerco a la camioneta, quizá ahí haya algo de Utilidad. Miro en una caja y me encuentro una foto. En ella se podía ver a una familia feliz. Un hombre con una niña en brazos, una mujer y un perro, que claramente era Sam. Esa era la familia de Sam... La vuelvo a dejar con un nudo en la garganta y sigo buscando algo de comer. Me dirijo a un contenedor. Por probar... Me remango y meto las manos. Rebusco y doy con una lata, cerrada y pesada. La saco y una enorme sonrisa aparece en mi rostro. —Oh, Dios mio... ¡Gracias!— Sam se acerca a mi y le muestro la lata. —¡Mira! ¡Una lata!— Sam ladra. —Ahora solo necesito... Algo con lo que pueda abrirla—

La parte más difícil ya está hecha. Me muevo por el campamento y veo un frisbee en el suelo. Me agacho para recogerlo. «Oh, se a quién le puede gustar esto» Me giro y veo a Sam dirigirse hacia mí. —¿Oye? ¿Quieres jugar? ¿Quieres atraparlo?— Sam ladra moviendo la cola. Sonrio y lanzo el frisbee. Sam sin pensárselo corre y lo atrapa en el aire. —¡Okay, traelo de vuelta!— Sam vuelve con él en la boca y lo deja en el suelo, mirándome contento. —Buen chico, buen chico— Se aleja y me quedo mirando el campamento. «Creo que no voy a encontrar nada más aquí...» De repente Sam comienza a ladrar nervioso. —¿Hey chico? ¿Qué pasa?— Él sigue ladrando a un punto concretamente. Como siga ladradando, vamos a tener visita no deseada.

—¡Shhh! Tenemos que estar en silencio— Me acerco a ver que es lo que le esta poniendo nervioso. Un caminante. Parece estar atado al árbol y se ve muy maltratado. —Está bien. Él está muerto— Me agacho para ver al caminante mejor. Tiene una mordida en el brazo y un cuchillo clavado en él como si hubiese intentado cortárselo. Que desagradable. —Mira, puedes ver la mordida. Luce como si hubiera intentado cortarla... Pero eso nunca funciona. Nunca— Susurro recordando a Lee. Vuelvo la mirada al perro, que no deja de ladrar. Me posiciono delante del caminante, que se mueve débilmente. —Está bien, somos inteligentes y él no. Somos más inteligentes que todos ellos— Me quedo fijamente mirando al caminante hasta que los ladridos de Sam me vuelven a la realidad. —Hey, está bien, chico, shhhhh. No puede herirnos— Lo miro con lastima. —¿Crees que él mismo se ató, o alguien lo obligó a hacer esto?— No espero respuesta y decido coger una rama grande que hay junto a mis pies. Será suficiente. —Quedate atrás, ¿entendido?— Me dirijo a Sam y golpeo con las pocas fuerzas que tengo la cabeza del caminante. Lo miro y toso. Las vistas y el olor me está revolviendo el estómago. El caminante vuelve a alzar el brazo, todavía esta lo que se podría decir "vivo". Vuelvo a golpearle, y él sigue moviéndose. Lo golpeo dos veces más antes de romperle el cráneo. Sam deja de ladrar y yo suelto la rama. —¿Ves?... Solo tenemos que mantenernos lejos de su alcance. Arranco el cuchillo de su brazo y lo limpio lo mejor que puedo con mis pantalones. —Sigue bastante afilada. Bien, ahora estamos progresando—

Me dirijo a un tronco y me siento en el con el cuchillo y la lata entre mis manos y Sam mirándome espectante. —Por favor, no estés feo— De tres movimientos abro la lata y para mi suerte el interior luce bien, unos frijoles con muy buena pinta. —Gracias a Dios...— Comienzo a comer, después de tantos días hasta que un lloriqueo me interrumpe. Es Sam. Pobre, debe tener tanta hambre como yo. —Imagino que debes estar hambriento, también. Aquí tienes— Cojo un puñado de la lata y le ofrezco pero sin esperarlo el decide ir a por la lata provocando que la suelte. Sam aprovecha esto para atacar su interior y yo la recojo regañándole. —Hey, no te comas todo— Sin esperarlo se lanza a mi brazo y me tira al suelo. Antes de que pueda reaccionar vuelve a morderme el brazo y esta vez no lo suelta. La sangre comienza a salir de él y empiezo a darle puñetazos en la cara, esperando que me suelte. Afortunadamente lo hace pero veo que sus intenciones son volver a atacarme y cuando lo hace le doy una patada enviándolo hacia atrás y le pierdo la vista tras el tronco. Me arrastro hacia atrás y recojo el cuchillo preparada para otro ataque, pero este no llega. Me levanto como puedo, mi brazo late de dolor. Hago una mueca y camino lentamente hacia él. Al acercarme puedo oír quejidos y ruido. Lo que me encuentro no es agradable. Tengo un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos pican. Sam tiene clavado en una pata y en su pecho dos palos de la tienda de campaña. El pobre animal intenta desesperadamente uir. Un charco de sangre comienza a rodearle en el suelo y él sigue quejándose. Decido acabar con su sufrimiento y me agacho mirándolo con lastima. El pobre animal solo había actuado por instinto, tenía hambre. No le puedo culpar. —Lo... Lo siento, Sam...— Agarro el chuchillo con fuerza y le ago un corte en el cuello. En menos de cinco segundos deja de moverse.

No puedo sentirme peor. Me levanto e inconscientemente me toco la herida. Una punzada de dolor recorre mi brazo. Me bajo la manga y me alejo del lugar. No quiero estar ahí ni un segundo más. Ya no tengo hambre.

Comienzo a caminar sin rumbo. No me importa a donde voy. Me mareo, el brazo me late de dolor, me siento débil. Miro a los lados y me veo a mi, sola en medio de un bosque. Sola. Me derrumbo, no puedo contenerlo mas. Comienzo a llorar, pero aun así sigo caminando y no se de donde saco la fuerza. Recuerdo a Lee, a Christa, a Sam... Recuerdo a todos. Ya no tengo esperanzas, ya no confío en nadie ni en nada. Estoy cansada, me apoyo en una roca y me deslizo hacia abajo hasta que quedo sentada. «Lee... Te extraño mucho. Te necesito...» mi visión comienza a ser borrosa y me obligo a mantener los ojos abiertos. «No puedo permitirme dormir, no ahora...» De repente me parece ver movimiento delante de mí, una figura. Espera... Veo otra. Empiezo a escuchar gruñidos a mi derecha. «Mierda. Ahora no...» Veo a un caminante a mi derecha venir y me levanto como puedo, ignorando las suplicas de mi cuerpo de quedarse tirado. No puedo correr, intento alejarme del caminante pero me atrapa y cae encima mía. Le agarro de los hombros e intento apartarle pero no tengo fuerza, sus dientes cada vez está más cerca de mi cuello. Más caminantes vienen hacia mi. «No hay nada que pueda hacer. ¿Este es el final? Creo que a llegado mi hora...» Y como estoy a punto de rendirme, sangre cae en mi cara y el caminante que me estaba atacando ahora no tiene cabeza.

«¿Pero qué...?» alguien me aparta el cuerpo de encima por mi y alzo la mirada para ver de quien se trata. Mi visión es borrosa, pero puedo distinguir a dos personas. Un hombre joven, de veinti tantos de edad, pelo y ojos de color castaño claro y se defiende con un machete. El otro es un hombre mayor, de unos cincuenta y tantos años, el poco pelo que tiene es blanco y este lleva una ballesta. Escucho sus voces como eco. —¡Estoy fuera! ¡Agárrala y larguémonos de aquí!— Escucho al más mayor y el joven se acerca a mi. —Vamos, chica.


End file.
